Beach Linda
by bronydudeshadow
Summary: What happens when i help a girl from getting violated on a beach? What if that girl was not human? What if she 'accidentally' got me to go into a portal into her world? WARNING-almost crosses the line to mature, reader discretion is advised.


**Authors notes: hello there everybody, here's a new idea and new story, made mostly for a good friend of mine, hope you at least give it a shot…please? :3**

**Anyways read and review please! Reviews help me get back to my stories a lot faster :P**

I sighed gently as I walked down by the beach, I had decided to ride out here on the bus my boredom escalating to new levels. At the moment I was pondering whether or not I shall call for a ride from a friend when I hear a girl scream. I glance over at the beach to see a man shoving a girl down, her fighting all the way and screaming for help. Ignoring the fact that rushing at a guy at least a foot taller than me was a stupid ass idea, I lifted a rock and threw it at him, yelling "Hey asshole leave her the hell alone!"

He yanked around, his right hand gripping her hair painfully, his left turning into a fist, but he let go of her and the clenched fist when the rock hit him upside the head. Using his daze to my advantage I ran forward and kicked him hard in the nuts, then grabbing the girl, who I just now noticed most have been wearing a furry suit, and a pretty good one at that, I ran down the beach, tugging her in toe.

After getting a safe distance away from the perverted asshole, I yanked around to get a better look at this girl, she must have been wearing a furry suit, which I already knew, but it was pretty damn realistic, the bikini covering it looked like it actually was concealing the real thing, I had to give her that she had one hell of a suit, her suit was dark red orange, with a white chest, white paws, and a large what I was guessing fox tail with white on the end, bright seductive green eyes, and long hair that was a couple shades darker then her fur suit, that came down to her midriff, also had long muscled legs, thin waistline, and I surprisingly slim fitting fur suit.

"Whew, thanks for saving me," the girl said, clasping her hand behind her back cutely, "my names Linda, Beach Linda." She said giving me a sharp toothed grin.

Wait...how is it her teeth are that sharp? They look pretty damn real...I thought to myself with a frown...and those eyes are look fairly real to...

"What's your name?" Linda said, moving in uncomfortably close, batting her eyelashes at me.

Shaking these thoughts out of my head, I decided to tell her what I told almost any stranger my name was "Name's Shadow." I said, taking a couple steps back from Linda, the more I looked at her and the more I thought about it, the more the 'fur suit' looked a little too real.

She giggled as she caught me looking, doing a little turn around so her furry little rump showed, her tail swishing back and forth she said seductively "see anything you like big boy?"

I did my best to turn away, trying to fight the stupid quickened heartbeat feeling; I decided to bluntly ask "that's not a suit is it?" I turned to her and watched her sigh gently.

"Of course it's not a suit! Do these look fake to you?" She asked grabbing her chest, grinning at me, "You know you're the first human not to just jump me, maybe you would like to have your reward?" She winked at me, her right hand going behind her back, probably to take her bra off.

"Don't do that! No, I don't want a reward, I did what any good civilian would do and helped you." I said this all quick enough to make her stop. She gave me a frown, her ears flattening to her head. "What the fuck are you?" I said, taking a couple steps back, this seemed all a bit much for me, half naked anthro furry girl? Wait...was she considered anthro or is it fur- ugh! Stop thinking about this, it isn't important!

"I'm a fox girl," Linda said, giving me a hurt expression, "I don't come to this world very often..." A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned away from me and began walking towards the ocean, not turning around or saying anything or even acknowledging the fact I was following her till she was hip deep in the water. "You know, usually when you save the damsel in distress, she gives you a reward" she muttered not bothering to turn around to look at me.

"Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, I just-"

"Its fine," Linda said not turning towards me as she spoke, "I'll just head home."

Too my great surprised the ocean around her began to change colors, from a vibrant pink, to a dark blue, to rainbow. I quickly ran out there, grabbing her arm, "Wait, just let-"

Next thing I knew the ocean floor beneath me fell open, and I fell through the vibrant rainbow portal. I blacked out as I spun round and round, my hand still tightly gripping Linda's forearm, my last thought was fuck...I really got to stop being the nice guy.

**Authors notes: well what did ya think? I know it is probably just barely over the line of teen to mature, but hey I'm going to dance on that line for all its worth :P read and review please!**


End file.
